The Silver Haired Pirate
by XxCrazyDreamerxX
Summary: After running away from home, Ruby M. Blue decides to become a pirate. But on day two of the journey she ends up getting hit by a cannonball and saved by the Whitebeard Pirates. This gives Ruby a new adventure and a new love? AcexRuby
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own One Piece.**

 **And I never ever will. Which is a good thing for the sake of humanity. So thank you world for saving humanity.**

 **This story is just something that I thought up because I was in a boredom coma. Enjoy.**

 **Name: Ruby M. Blue**

 **Gender: Girl**

 **Age: 16**

 **Bounty Name: Blood Bullet Ruby**

 **Appearance: Has white hair with red highlights that goes to her to her lower back, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Her body is an hourglass figure and she's a little bit masculine but still had a feminine shape.**

 **Clothes: White tank top, and black shorts with a utility belt on it which holds both her pistols, along with a dagger and wears strap around her back that holds her Sniper Rifle, fingerless gloves, and brown boots. She also has a brown pouch on her utility belts that holds her blood bombs,**

 **Weapon/Devil Fruit: Twin Pistols and a Sniper Rifle, has Blood Manipulation**

 **Personality: Laidback, Hardcore, Kind To Nice People, Mean to Rude People, Has a little bit of an attitude, A little bit violent**

 **Attacks:**

 **Iron Blood, this is a move that Ruby uses most of the time when fighting. This when she bites her thumb and gets her whole hand or hands covered in blood. This makes her hand feel like Iron when a victim is punched.**

 **Blood Bullet: Ruby fills all of her bullets with her blood and when someone is shot by it, the bullet will explode inside the victim if Ruby decides to do so or she can let the bullet stay in there.**

 **Blood Puppet: Possesses the blood of a person if she gets a taste of their blood and can make the person feel excruciating pain if she chooses to do so or she can control the person to do things for her.**

 **The Dancing Bullets: Ruby takes out both her pistols and spins around while shooting bullets at her targets.**

 **Blood Range: The only move that Ruby uses with her Sniper Rifle which includes her killing someone from far away with a blood bullet.**

 **Blood Bomb: Ruby is able to make her own bombs filled with her blood and can make them explode. If the blood touches someone it will burn their flesh off.**

 **Massacre: This is Ruby's most powerful move. This is when she allows the dark side of herself to be unleashed and kills everyone around her who deserves it, in her opinion**

 **Likes: Meeting new people, fighting for good, and hot boys**

 **Dislikes: Hyper and clingy people, marines, and ugly boys**

 **Backstory: Ruby was born and raised into a rich noble family and always dreamed of having a family of her own until her family tells her that she is going to have an arranged marriage. So Ruby runs away and goes off to become a pirate and meet someone herself to love.**

 **Summary: After Ruby runs away from home she notices that she wants to be a pirate and fight for good and help people who needed it most. But she unfortunately got into an accident and that's when the Whitebeard Pirates find her. Read as new adventures come into Kendra's world and new love lifes? AcexRuby or MarcoxRuby**

Ruby laid on her bed and thought for a moment. Her parents had told her that she was to be married in two weeks to a man. She had seen the man once before but she never got his name and she didn't stay long enough to get the name from her parents before she ran off into her room.

She didn't want this. She wanted to live her own life and find her own man, one that she actually got to meet and get to know.

Ruby gritted her teeth and punched the wall. Blood seeped down her hand and formed into a sharp edge. Ruby smiled to herself, 'I'm going to escape… tonight.' She thought.

She waited for her family to go to sleep before she left and went out to the town and quickly bought a small boat from a wannabe pirate with some money that she took from parents, along with twin pistols and a sniper rifle and set sail. "With this power… I can become a great pirate." She said to herself and looked up at the night sky filled with bright stars.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby woke up and saw that she had landed at another island, "Perfect." She said happily and jumped off the boat and went onto the island. It was a pretty big island with a pretty big town filled with people and stores. Ruby looked around for a restaurant and luckily found one.

She walked in and sat down, "What can I get you ma'am?" The chef asked her. "I'll have the chowder soup. With a glass of water." Ruby told him kindly. The chef nodded and gave her the meal she asked for five minutes later. "Thank you." She said and started to eat her food slowly. She had never been a fast eater, she always liked to savor her food while she had it.

Suddenly a bunch of pirates came into the restaurant and came up to the chef. "OI! Give us all the wine you have along with all your money." The captain said. The chef nodded, "Right away sir." He said and quickly started putting everything into the boxes.

Ruby turned around and looked at the pirates, "Who do you guys think you are?" she asked them all. "We are the Bandit Pirates." The captain answered.

"Hm. Well you're about to be dead pirates if you don't leave in the count of 1" Ruby told him standing up and looking straight at him. The captain of the crew laughed out loud, "Wow. I like you. A woman with guts. I'd like to show you my wonder of the seven seas." He purred at her.

Ruby just looked at him, grabbed him by his shirt, raised her hand in the air, and smacked the scurvy right out of him. Blood sprayed out of the man's nose as he fell to the ground. "CAPTAIN!" his crew yelled at him. They heard knuckles cracking and looked back over at Ruby, who was cracking her knuckles, "Anybody else ready for my Slap of Fury?" she asked.

"You think that we'll back down just because you're a girl? Well this isn't the last of us girly." One guy yelled and all of ran off with their captain.

The chef bowed down to Ruby, "THANK YOU!" he yelled at her, "NO ONE'S EVER STOOD UP FOR ME!" He cried. Ruby patted him on the head and gave him her pay for the food. "It was no problem. Thank you for the food." She said to the chef and left out of the restaurant.

Ruby was walking back to her small boat only to see that the Bandit Pirates were there. Ruby pursed her lips and lowered her head until she heard footsteps behind her, "We told you didn't we?" she heard. All the pirates laughed, "Get her." One of the men said.

All 6 of them ran at her, Ruby jumped into the air and bit her thumb. Blood leaked out of her thumb and covered her whole hand. Ruby came back down and punched one pirate out of the way and split kicked two who were about to attack her at her sides. '3 down, 3 to go.' Ruby thought and made the blood on her hand turn into a sharp edge.

One man ran at her with a sword and raised it in the air to strike her with it but Ruby used both of her arms to cover herself and grunted in pain as the sword cut her in her forearm and pushed the sword off before charging at the man and cutting his hand.

The man screamed in pain as blood spurted out of his cut. "What's going on? There's so much blood coming out. And it's so painful." He grunted out. Ruby smirked, "Well what did you expect it to feel like? Rainbows and Sunshine?" she asked him.

The two other men charged at her with swords. One was coming from behind and the other in front. Ruby frowned a little bit at this before smiling and stepping back at the last minute. Causing both the pirates to run straight into each other and knocking themselves out. Ruby laughed out loud and pointed at them. "10 out of 10! For the best knockout in pirate history she laughed and quickly jumped onto her boat and sailed off.

She smiled to herself and giggled a little as she thought about the fight, 'Feel kinda bad for fighting them though.' She thought. That's when she heard something coming at her and turned around to see a cannonball coming at her ship.

Ruby jumped out of her boat and jumped into the water. She felt the cannonball hit her boat and came up to the surface to see her boat on fire and sinking. "Dammit!" she said out loud and grabbed a plank of wood so that she could stay on the surface. She suddenly felt weak and looked at the water to see blood coming out of her leg. "No no no no no no no!" she yelled as she felt herself falling asleep from too much blood loss.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby gasped as she woke up in a bed. "What?" she asked quietly her vision was still blurry. She could see someone come into the room and run back out yelling stuff but the sound was blurred out. Ruby looked around and quickly sat up looking around. She squinted her eyes and soon her vision and hearing came back to normal.

"POPS! SHE'S AWAKE!" she heard someone yell from the door. That's when two young men came into the room and looked at Ruby. One man was shirtless, wearing black shorts, and a hat with tan skin and black hair. The other man was wearing a purple jacket that was opened, wearing pants and had orange hair.

"What is your name?" The man with black hair asked. Ruby looked at him, "R-Ruby." She gasped out and held her throat, it felt really sore. "Ok Ruby. We need you to go and meet our captain. We have to have some questions answered." He said to her. The boy with orange hair nodded. "What is your name?" she asked the black haired man. "Ace and that's Marco." He said simply. Ruby nodded and took the covers off and gasped when she looked at her leg.

It was in a cast.

"Do you need help with moving?" Ace asked. Ruby shook her head and got the crutches. She pulled herself up slowly and followed the two boys to their captain. But they seemed to be walking too fast, "Oi! Wait up!" she yelled at them. They both slowed down and soon enough they all made it to Whitebeard's room. "Hey Pops. We got her right here." Marco said.

Ruby limped into the room and panted as she looked at the man and then sat down on the floor. "Hello young lady. I know you have many questions. So I'll answer them for you. First off we found you in the sea with a broken leg. Second off, you are on the Whitebeard Pirates ship and you've been asleep for at least three days." He told her. Ruby sighed and shook her head before looking up at the old man confusingly.

She tilted her head, "Who are the Whitebeard Pirates?" she asked. Ace's jaw dropped to the floor, "How have you _not_ heard of us?" he asked her. Ruby turned around to look at her, "I just started this whole pirate thing two days ago." She complained. "You must be pretty weak then." Ace muttered. But Ruby heard, stood up and slapped him into the wall. "I'm not weak. I'll have you know that I got struck by a cannonball." She said to him. Ace grunted as blood leaked out of his nose. "Ga-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra! I like this girl. Say would you like to join this crew and become my daughter?" Whitebeard asked her.

Ruby thought about it for a moment, 'Should I?' she thought. She looked at Whitebeard, then Marco, and smirked at Ace. "Yes sir. I'd love to be your daughter." She told him. "Ga-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra! I'm sure that you'll enjoy this place. What is your name?" he asked her. "Ruby." She told him. "Well. Rudy. From now on you call me Pops." He told her. Ruby nodded, "Ok Pops." She laughed.

Ace shook his head in disbelief, "But Pops! What if she's dangerous! She just slapped me like it was nothing. With a broken leg!" he screamed pointing at Ruby accusingly. "Then you must be pretty weak if you can't punch someone with a broken leg!" she screamed back at him. "What did you just say you witch!?" he yelled puffing up his chest.

Ruby looked at him and lifted her hand into the air which caused Ace to scream and run out of the room. "That's what I thought." Ruby said while chuckling to herself and limping out of the room with her crutches.

She smiled, "I think I'm gonna like it here." She said as she saw a bunch of men singing and drinking, "Oh yes. I'm definitely gonna like it here." She said to herself and went to go find the kitchen. She was so hungry.

 _Today starts a new day and a new adventure._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own One Piece.**

Ruby walked around the ship and sighed heavily, "This damn ship! Who makes a ship this big?!" she asked out loud. "Apparently Pops." She heard someone say. She turned around to see a man with a brown hair in a funky style with a black goatee thing.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the man with slight curiosity. "I'm Thatch. You must be Ruby." He said simply. "How do you know my name?" Ruby asked him. "Ace told me about you." He said quickly.

Ruby snickered and suddenly remembered about finding the kitchen when the feeling of hunger punched her in the gut. "Do you know where the kitchen is?" she asked Thatch. Thatch nodded and Ruby followed him through the ship until they got to the kitchen.

Ruby soon got her food from the chef and slowly ate it. "Why do you eat so slowly?" Thatch asked looking at Ruby weirdly. "Why do you finish sex so fast?" she asked back and quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

Thatch just glared at her angrily. Ruby took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I meant to say that I have always done this." She said slowly. Thatch just nodded his head. There was a long, awkward silence throughout the entire time as Ruby ate her food slowly.

Thatch cleared his throat, "So what's your story?" he asked her carefully. Ruby looked up at him, "I was born in a noble family. But I ran away when my parents told me that I was to have an arranged marriage. I fought with some pirates and ended up getting hit by a cannonball. Ain't that some shit, woke up with a broken leg, slapped Ace, and now, here I am." She told him.

Thatch looked at her weirdly, "That's quite the story there." Thatch told her. Ruby shrugged and finally finished her food. "Ok. Now. Where will my room be?" she asked as she used her crutches to stand up and looked at Thatch.

"Follow me. I'll show you." He said to her. Ruby nodded and followed him all the way to her new room. Thatch went to a door at the end of the ship, "Here's your room. Its right next to Ace's so if you ever need anything just ask him." He said and walked off.

Ruby went into her new room and smiled as she looked at it. It looked so normal, just the way she liked it, not too formal and filled with itchy silk. Ruby looked out her door and saw that the sun was setting and sat down on her bed.

Ace came in with a bottle of pills and threw them at Ruby, who didn't catch them, "You need to take two of those every day. One in the morning and one at night." He told her and turned around and leaned forward on the railing looking up at the stars in the sky.

Ruby came out and stood beside him, "You like to look at the stars?" she asked him. Ace just nodded, "Yeah. Don't you?" he asked her. Ruby just shrugged, "Well when your born in a nobles family and a girl your most likely stuck inside you don't really get the time to do stuff like this." She answered with a frown on her face.

Ace looked at her, "You… ran away from home?" he asked her. Ruby nodded, "Yeah. My parents told me that I was going to have an arranged marriage and I ran away that night." She told him.

"So how did you end up with a broken leg?" he asked her. "I got hit with a cannonball. I told you that after I slapped you. _Remember_?" she chuckled and sighed as she looked up at the stars. "This is really relaxing." Ruby commented and walked back into her room. She took a pill and went to sleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby woke up as she heard someone coming onto the ship. She was a really light sleeper and got up. She got her crutches and went to the upper deck to see some other pirates stealing all the meat and wine. She sighed and went forward, "Excuse me?" she said loudly. All the pirates looked at her, "Well well well. Would you look at that? This ship's got a real beauty on it." One man said.

Ruby blushed, "Please. I know that I'm beautiful." She told them and took out her gun. She slowly loaded it with her blood bullet and pointed it at the tallest man of the group. "I suggest that all you get out of here." She told them menacingly. The pirates just looked at each other and laughed, "Who knew that a girl would have such guts?" the tallest one asked.

Ruby took a deep breath threw her nose and shot the man right in the head. The other men stopped laughing and looked at Ruby.

They all then got their swords out and looked at Ruby with scowls on their faces. "How dare you do that to him?" one guy asked Ruby who had closed her eyes. All the pirates waited for her to make her move until she opened her eyes. They were now growing bright red and the night just added more creepiness to it.

"Leave before I slap the shit out of all of you." She said with a perfect smile on her face. The pirates screamed and ran off the ship falling into the water and swimming away

Without their ship.

Ruby's jaw dropped to the floor and she just shrugged before going back to bed.

"I don't know why I expected more out of them." She said sadly as she fell asleep. "I need more training on how to be less sarcastic and scary."

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby woke up to hear someone banging on her door and groaned in annoyance, "Come in!" she said loud enough for the person to hear. That's when Ace came in, "Pops decided yesterday that we are going to have a party in honor of you joining our crew." He grumbled. Ruby smirked and nodded, "I'll be there in a second just let me get dressed into my regular clothes." She told Ace.

She got dressed into her regular attire (in the description of the first chapter) and limped out of the room and followed the sound of cheering. She finally found where the party was and sighed happily, "This is the life." She said to herself quietly and limped to everyone.

Pops saw her and smiled happily, "Everyone this is my newest daughter, Ruby!" he shouted for all of them to hear.

Everyone cheered as Ruby went and sat down to see a whole bunch of food all over the place. Ruby sat down and looked at all the food.

She then looked up at everyone else who had their jugs raised in the air, "Tonight we drink our hearts off!" Pops yelled.

Everyone cheered again and drank their jugs down, except for Ace. "Why aren't you drinking Ace?" Ruby asked him. "Because Pops told me not to because you might get wasted and fall off the ship." He explained to her. "Did you do that when you got drunk?" she asked smiling. Ace blushed and shook his head, "I don't remember!" he shouted and walked away.

Ruby shrugged and drank down a jug of beer. After that Ruby just couldn't control how much she was drinking. She was drinking the beer like it was fucking _water_!

Ace came back later that night to see everyone else passed out on the floor, except for Ruby, who was still drinking her ass off.

Ace walked up to her, "Ruby I think that's enough drinking for tonight." He told her. Ruby threw the beer jug down and looked up at Ace wobbling a little.

"W-What do you mean Mr. Pony?" she said before giggling like crazy and falling back. Ace looked at her with wide eyes, "See?! Your turning crazy!" he pointed out.

Ruby stopped laughing and looked up at him, "Me? Crazy? I should jump off of this dinosaur and slap you." She said menacingly as she tried to stand up but only ended up falling down.

Ace just shook his head, 'She got more wasted than I did when they held that party for me.' He thought. He looked down at Ruby, who was looking up at him, "What?" he asked. Ruby blushed and looked away, "Nothing. I just think you're hot." She said quietly.

Ace blushed too and shook his head, 'No. That's just the beer talking.' He thought.

Ruby stood up with no trouble and grabbed her crutches, "And no. This isn't the beer talking. I'm being honest when I say this. I know we only met yesterday but I really like you. But that might be the hormones talking. I'm not too sure. Refrigerator." She said calmly and passed out on the ground.

Ace sweat dropped at Ruby and sighed before picking her up and taking her to her room. He sighed and went to bed thinking about what Ruby had said to him.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby woke up the next morning and limped straight to the railing of the ship and threw up into the ocean. Thatch laughed, "So did you have fun last night?" he asked.

Ruby turned around wobbling a little bit, "Oh sweet baby jesus! A talking carrot!" she screamed with ride eyes. Thatch stiffened a little bit and eyed Ruby a little bit, "Are you _still_ drunk?!" he asked in disbelief.

He had heard that she drank a lot last night but not so much to where it wouldn't get out of her system in one night! Ruby's eyes widened even more in disbelief, "You must be taken down. Vegetables will NOT take over!" she screamed.

She then bit her thumbs on both hand and the blood hardened around her hands, "Iron Blood!" she yelled and tried to punch Thatch but missed hitting the wall next to him and making a big hole in the wall. Thatch screamed and quickly ran to the upper deck.

Ruby limped up to the upper deck and saw Thatch talking to Ace about something. Ace looked at Ruby as Thatch hid behind him, "Ruby! What are you doing!?" he asked as he walked up to her. But what Ruby saw was a big eggplant coming for her, "Eat me! I'm nutritious and delicious!" it said in a way too happy voice.

Ruby put a scowl on her face and took both her guns out pointing them straight at Ace. Ace stopped where he was and back up very slowly, "Ruby?" he asked but only got a bullet as an answer.

Ace and Thatch both screamed as Ruby shot more and more bullets at them, "Dancing Bullets!" she yelled and spun around before stopping to throw up and pass out again.

Ace and Thatch both peeked out from behind the table that they were hiding behind and sighed when they noticed that Ruby had passed out again. "Thank god!" Ace said.

That's when Marco came out and looked at all the damage. He looked Ace and Thatch before looking back a Ruby. "I don't even want to know." Marco said and walked back to where he came from.

"That is the last time that we let Ruby drink." Ace said to Thatch, who nodded in agreement.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby groaned when she woke up and looked to see that her leg was out of the cast but it had 12 stitches on it. Ruby stood up and was relieved when she felt no pain on her leg.

She stepped outside and covered her eyes as the sun shined brightly down at her.

She then went to the upper deck again and saw Ace, Thatch, and Marco talking to each other. "Hey guys." She said. They all turned to look at her and screamed out of fear before putting Ace in front of them, "WHAT THE HELL! ?WHY!?" Ace asked.

"Because we love you Ace." Marco said. "What's wrong with you guys?" Ruby asked eyeing all of them. Thatch put Ace down and walked up to Ruby, "What do you see?" he asked her carefully. "I see one, two, three dumbasses." She replied sarcastically.

Ace sighed happily, "I never thought that I'd be happy to hear you sarcastic ass voice again!" he cried. "What is wrong with all of you?" she asked still lost.

"You got drunk and _stayed_ drunk for about a week." Marco explained. "Annd?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow. "And you kept attacking us because you thought that we were evil vegetables that wanted to take over the world." Thatch said shivering in fear.

"What's that power that you got Ruby?" Ace asked. "I ate the Blood Blood devil fruit. So I can control my blood and turn it into weapons. Including bullets for my guns, which can actually hurt a devil fruit user." Ruby explained.

"Well the whole crew decided something while you were asleep yesterday." Thatch said to Ruby. "And what that?" Ruby said slightly curious.

"That you are not allowed to drink anymore." Ace said happily.

Ruby frowned and looked at Ace darkly. Ace smiled nervously and put his hands up in surrender, "Oi. I didn't make this rule. Pops did!" Ace shouted at her.

"Yeah but you agreed didn't you?" Ruby asked him before biting her thumb, grabbing Ace by the neck, "Iron Slap Of Fury!" she shouted.

A loud slap could be heard throughout the Moby Dick along with a scream.

Ace laid on the ground knocked out and blood running out of his nose.

Ruby dusted herself off and yawned, "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to eat. Who wants to join me?" she asked sweetly.

Marco and Thatch nodded. Ace slowly raised his hand, "Ok Ace. You can come eat with us… Once you learn how to dodge my slaps." She said darkly and laughed evilly. Ace groaned and let his hand fall back down.

Ruby chuckled again and blushed deeply before turning around and walking into the kitchen with Thatch and Marco following behind her. Leaving an angry and hurt Ace on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys. Thank you so much for all the encouragement. Which may only be two comments but hey two is more than none. I like how everyone is enjoying my story. And if you want. Plz read the other stories that I've ditched. But plz give me ideas I tend to run out after a few chapters.**

 **I don't own One Piece.**

 **~One Year Later ~**

It was night time and Ruby ate her food slowly as she thought about not being able to drink anymore. Thatch looked at her smiling, "Are you still upset about not being able to drink?" he asked.

Ruby nodded, "That was the most fun that I had ever had! I was never allowed to drink at home." She complained throwing her hands into the air. "You shouldn't be mad about this anymore. That was over a year ago." Thatch said.

"Well. You can always still drink water." Marco replied.

"I can't drink water like beer. I would get water intoxication and die. Dumbass." She deadpanned at Marco. Marco shrugged, "Can you eat a little faster?" he asked her. "Can you finish sex a little slower!" she screamed at him. Marco seemed offended by that, "I've been trying to!" he screamed back.

Ruby blushed deeply and threw her food into Marco's face and left. Marco screamed in pain from the hotness of Ruby's food. Thatch just laughed out loud as Marco tried to wipe the food off of his face.

Ruby walked out of the kitchen and out into the upper deck to see Ace sitting at the table. She walked up to the same table he was at and sat down. "Hey Ace." She said to him.

Ace looked at her weirdly. "What?" he asked. "I said Hey dumbass." She said again. "No you said my name." Ace replied. "So?" Ruby asked. "You almost never say my name." Ace explained.

Ruby shrugged and blushed, 'He is right.' She thought and looked away so that Ace wouldn't see her blush.

For the past year Ruby and Ace had gotten just a little bit closer ever since the drinking incident. "Ruby I can still see the blush on your face." He said teasingly.

Ruby turned to him, stood up, and tried to slap Ace. But… he dodged it and Ruby ended up falling face first onto the floor.

Ace laughed out loud but stopped when he heard sniffling coming from Ruby. "Oi, Ruby, you ok?" he asked. Ruby stood up and turned around to look at her.

She had a kicked puppy expression on her face and tears were streaming out of her eyes. "Dumbass." She said to him and ran past him to go to her room.

Ace stood there dumbfounded for five seconds and ran after Ruby. "Wait Ruby!" he shouted and caught her by the hand. Ruby turned around and tried to make him let go. But Ace only ended up tripping on his feet and fell on top of Ruby.

He groaned and opened his eyes to see that he was kissing Ruby, and that Ruby wasn't crying anymore. Ace gasped and pushed himself up and suddenly heard Ruby shriek in surprise. He looked down to see that his hands were on both her boobs. Ace stood up and felt some blood come out of his nose as he gave Ruby a dumbfounded look.

"THANK YOU~ MARCO~ THATCH~!" she screamed. Ace turned around to see Marco and Thatch, along with most of the crew, watching them. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" Thatch screamed back. The rest of the crew started congratulating Ace and giving him thumbs up.

Ace turned around and looked at Ruby then at Marco and Thatch, "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled with a big blush on his face. Ruby laughed and came up beside Ace and kissed him on the lips again. "Dumbass Ace." She replied and walked back into her room to sleep for the night. Ace got a major nose bleed and passed out on the spot.

Ruby smiled as she heard all of the crew shouting for Ace to wake up and slowly fell to sleep, "Score." She chuckled.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby woke up the next day to feel something warm in her bed. And turned around to see Ace sitting laying there beside her sleeping peacefully.

Ruby shrieked and slapped Ace. Ace woke up and held his cheek as he looked at Ruby, "What's wrong?" he asked. "What are you doing in _my_ bed!?" she asked blushing.

"Well since we kissed yesterday I thought that that would be a good idea for us to bond more as a couple." Ace said teasingly. Ruby thought for a moment and nodded happily. "Yeah. OK. Just warn me next time." She scolded.

Ace and Ruby walked out of the room and saw Marco and Thatch standing there. "You guys just kissed yesterday. There's no need to have sex already." Thatch said with disbelief.

Ruby blushed and punched Thatch right in the manhood. Thatch let out a high-pitched scream and fell to the ground holding his manhood.

"We didn't have sex… Dumbass." She said while smirking.

Ace and her walked into the kitchen and got some food. Ace gobbled all of his down and stared at Ruby, "Why do you eat so slowly?" he asked. Ruby just shrugged and put her plate to the side. "So. You got any missions to do?" she asked.

Ace thought for a moment. "No. But I did hear that Thatch found a new devil fruit. Let's go check it out later." Ace said excitingly. Ruby nodded, "All right. I'm gonna go train a little bit more." Ruby replied.

Ruby trained for the next couple of hours and sighed, "I guess I'll go see Marco a little bit earlier. The sun is pretty much down now." She said to herself.

She quickly went to the upper deck and gasped as she saw Teach with a dagger about to stab Thatch.

Ruby took out her pistol, "Blood Bullet." She whispered and shot Teach in the arm. Teach screamed out in pain and dropped the dagger. Thatch turned around and his eyes widened. "Thatch go into the other room." Ruby commanded.

Thatch nodded and ran away with the devil fruit. Ruby walked up to Teach, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" she screamed at him. Teach just glared at her, "You don't kill nakama." She whispered as tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm not part of this crew. I only joined to get that devil fruit." He said darkly. Ruby looked down, "Ooohhh. You're not nakama? Then I guess that means that I have permission to kill you." She said quietly but loud enough for Teach to hear. Teach flinched at her words.

Ruby picked up Teach's dagger and cut herself on both the wrist and down to the elbow., "Massacre." She said. Her eyes turned blood red and she used the dagger to stab Teach multiple times.

The rest of the crew came up and saw Ruby stabbing Teach with the look of murder in her eyes.

She stood up once Teach was dead, her eyes turned back to normal, and she passed out. Ace ran up to her and sighed with relief once he saw that she was still breathing.

 **~Time Skip~**

About three weeks later Ruby woke up and saw Ace sitting on the edge of her bed. She took her hands out of the cover to see that her arms were in bandages. She smiled and sat up with ease. "Ace?" she asked. Ace turned around and hugged her happily. "Oh god. I wasn't sure how long you were going to stay asleep." He said with a shaky voice.

"It's fine. This was my first time letting that side of me take over." She explained to him with a smile. Ace sighed again, "You've been asleep for three weeks." He said to her.

Ruby shrugged, "That's cool. But hey since I've been asleep for three weeks. Do you have any missions to do now?" she asked. Ace sweat dropped at her and nodded slowly. "But first let's get you something to eat." He told her.

They went to the kitchen and got something to eat. But this time Ruby actually ate pretty fast and was finished in under minutes. Ace smiled, "You almost got your food eaten faster than me." He laughed. Ruby blushed and laughed too.

"So what are we going to do now? What's the mission that you have to do?" she asked. "We're going to Albasta." He told her. "Why?" she aksed again. "So you can meet my little brother." He said with a big smile.

"Who's your brother?" she asked with curiosity. "His name is Luffy." He said proudly.

Ruby took a sip of water and spit it into Ace's face, "YOU MEAN STRAW HAT LUFFY!" she screamed out. Ace wiped the water out of his face, "Why did you spit the water into my face." He whined.

"Because that was a spit worthy moment." She replied with a bright smile. Ace sighed. "Alright. We leave today." He told her. Ruby nodded happily and jumped into the air. "Alright I'll go pack my pouch up and my bag." She told him and ran into her room.

She happily packed her pouch up with blood bombs and blood bullets for her guns. She then pack up about 5 flasks of water into her bag, some more bandages, her pills, and some high protein snacks for her and Ace, along with some fruit.

She jumped out of her room and looked to see Ace talking to Marco. She ran up behind Ace and jumped onto his back. Ace let out a surprised yelp and laughed when he noticed that it was Ruby. "You ready to go?" he asked her.

Ruby nodded and stared in awe as the lower part of Ace's body turned into fire and he was flying. He picked Ruby up bridal style and off they flew.

Marco and Thatch waved goodbye to them. Ruby waved back and smiled at Ace, "I can't wait. I love meeting new people!" she told him happily.

"Then you'll love Luffy." He said. "But not more than you~." She said with a small blush on her face. "Yeah you better not." He told her warningly. Ruby laughed and sighed as she looked out at the sea.

 **~Time Skip~**

Ruby woke up once she felt Ace land on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and saw that they were at Albasta. Ace put her down and stretched his legs. Ruby stood up and stretched too, "Being carried is exhausting." She told him with a big smile on her face.

Ace sighed and blushed when his stomach growled loudly. "I think I see a restaurant over there." Ruby said pointing straight ahead.

As Ruby walked through she saw a picture of her. She ran up to the poster and saw that it was a bounty, "Look Ace it's my bounty. It's finally went up to 65 million beri." She said with glee. "That's cool. What's your bounty name now?" he asked.

Ruby read it slowly, "Blood Bullet Ruby." She said proudly. "Last time it was Bloody Ruby." Ace said laughing out loud. Ruby glared at him and smiled a little.

They walked into the restaurant and ate some food. "So Ace. Are you sure that your brother is here?" she asked. She waited for an answer but got none. She looked to see that Ace was asleep.

Everyone in the restaurant and started saying that he was dead. Until Ace woke back up and looked around, "Damn, I fell asleep again." He mumbled and continued eating his food.

Ruby busted out laughing when he fell asleep again and hit him on the head, "Don't fall asleep when someone is talking to you!" she screamed at him. Ace woke up and glared at her.

Ruby turned around in her seat to see a big man with gray hair smoking two cigars coming into the restaurant. She gasped when she noticed who it was, "Smoker?" she asked. Ace turned around his seat and smirked.

Smoker walked up to them, "Fire Fist Ace and Blood Bullet Ruby. What are you guys doing here?" he asked teasingly. "I'm looking for my little brother." He answered. "I'm going to the bathroom." Ruby replied and left to go to the bathroom.

Smoker and Ace had a little staring contest until Luffy came and made them go through about 5 walls. He sat down and told the chef to give him food.

Ruby came out, "Ace I think that we should g- WHAT THE FUCK!?" she screamed. Luffy looked at her stuffing food into his mouth. Ruby looked at him and then at the walls. "Are you guys redecorating?" she asked the chef. The chef just face palmed and sighed shaking his head.

That's when Ace came in looking all pissed off until he saw the Luffy eating, "LUFFY! OI LU-!" he never got to finish because Smoker pushed him down, "STRAW HAT LUFFY!" he screamed.

Ruby looked at the boy as he spit food into the man's face in disbelief and ran off with food in his mouth.

Ruby picked Ace up, "I think that boy is your brother Luffy." Ruby told him. "No shit, Sherlock." He grumbled.

They both dusted themselves off and chased after Smoker and Luffy. Ace picked Ruby up and flew them in front of Smoker. Luffy's eyes widened in shock, "Ace." He said quietly. "Luffy run on ahead. I'll meet you in a minute." He told Luffy.

Luffy and his crew ran off to the ship and were soon out of sight. Ruby looked at Smoker, "I'll handle this Ace." She told him. She bit her thumb, "Iron Blood." She said and tried to punch Smoker only for him to turn into smoke and for her to miss.

Ruby ran out of the smoke, "You handle this Ace." She said in a calm tone. "You didn't even try." Ace deadpanned.

Ruby shrugged and watched the fight while eating some ice cream that she had bought. Ace beat Smoker and walked up to Ruby, "Ice cream? Really?" he asked her. Ruby nodded and ate the last of the cone.

They then ran off to find Luffy's ship but ended up getting attacked by some other bandits of the island. Ruby sighed and took out her guns, "Dancing Bullets!" she screamed and spun around shooting at her targets. Ace watched in awe as all of the bandits ended up getting killed.

Ruby stopped spinning and looked at Ace with a big smile, "How was that?" she asked. "It was okay." He said. "Yeah like you in bed." Ruby deadpanned at him. "Oh burn." One of the bandits said.

Ace glared at the bandit and burned his pants. "Let's go Ruby." He said. They both went to the beach and saw someone waving at them from a ship. "That's him." Ace said and picked Ruby up flying to the ship.

They landed and Ace smiled happily, "Hello everyone. It's very nice to meet you all." He told them. "I hope my brother hasn't caused you any trouble." He said. "No not at all." They said.

Ace kept asking them about his brother and Luffy came up and looked around. "Hey Ace. Where's that girl that you had with you?" he asked.

Ace looked around and saw that Ruby was on the railing hanging on for dear life. "YOU DUMBASS! YOU DROPPED ME!" she screamed at him. Ace chuckled nervously and picked Ruby up and put her onto the ship.

"Luffy, everyone, this is my girlfriend, Ruby." He introduced. Ruby bowed, "It's nice to meet all of you." She said happily.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Luffy shouted. Ruby blushed and nodded, "It's nice to finally meet you Luffy." She said sweetly.

 **~Time Skip~**

After everyone ate Ruby stayed in the kitchen with Zoro as he drank some sake. "What are you drinking?" she asked. "Sake. Want some?" he asked her. "Yes." Ruby said quickly. Zoro gave her the bottle and a cup. Ruby poured herself some into a cup and drank in down in one gulp.

"Want to have a drinking contest?" Ruby asked him. "No." he replied. "Why? Afraid that I'm going to beat you?" she teased smirking. Zoro looked at her, "Ok. You're on!" Zoro yelled at her.

After 40 shots Zoro passed out and Ruby kept drinking. It was the celebration party all over again. Ruby was about to drink her 6th bottle down until Ace came into the kitchen, "Ruby. Do you want t- WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed in anger.

Ruby smiled weirdly and held the bottle towards Ace, "Would you like some too? Magical Talking Peanut." She slurred out. "RUBY! What did I say about you and drinking!?" he screamed. Ruby looked down, "To not to." She said. "Right. Now go sit down and stay there. I'll be back." He told her.

Ruby sat down and jumped when Luffy came into the kitchen, "Hey Ruby." He said. "WHAT THR FUCK!? ACCEE! THERE'S A TALKING CRACKER WHO WANTS TO EAT ME!" she screamed before pushing past Luffy and running out to the deck.

Ruby looked around and saw vegetables again. "HELL NO! STAY BACK BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" she warned. Luffy's crew looked at Ruby strangely and looked at each other. Everyone started to walk towards her. But all Ruby saw was a bunch of broccoli coming towards her, "Eat us~. We're high in fiber!" They said.

Ruby screamed out and suddenly felt someone pick her up and looked up to see a big wad of spinach giving her a spoon of beets. "Eat the fiber!" it said in a demonic voice and stuffed the spoon into her mouth.

Ruby felt her vision fade and passed out from the medicine that was given to her. "I'm sorry world. I failed you." She murmured before passing out.


End file.
